Question: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $1$ times $x$ and add $-2$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-1$ and the product of $9$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $1$ times $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What does adding $-2$ to $x$ do? $1x$ $ - 2$ What is the product of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (1x - 2) = \color{orange}{9(x-2)}$ What is the sum of $-1$ and $\color{orange}{9(x-2)}$ $9(x-2)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(x-2)-1$.